Ce pour quoi je vivais
by SelenEris
Summary: CETTE FICTION SPOIL LA FIN DE LA PARTIE 3, NE LA LISEZ PAS SI VOUS L'AVEZ PAS FINIE. "Comment moi, Dio, ai-je pu me faire battre? Par un descendant des Joestar qui plus est ? Qu'ai-je accompli dans ma vie ?"... Réflexions de Dio sur sa vie, à l'instant même de sa mort.


_Salut à tous ! Voici une petite fanfic très courte, sur la mort de Dio. Je me suis inspirée d'un fan art que j'ai vu, qui représentait Dio mourant, et voyant le fantôme de Jonathan derrière Jotaro. J'espère que cette petite fanfic vous plaira du coup, c'est la première fois que j'en fait sur du Jojo ;). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Ce pour quoi je vivais.**_

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. J'étais censé gagner. Comment moi, Dio, pouvait me faire battre ? J'étais l'élu ! J'étais celui que le destin avait choisi ! Celui qui devait régner sur le monde ! J'avais même rejeté mon humanité pour arriver à ce but ultime, la mort elle-même ne pouvait pas m'atteindre ! Et pourtant … Et pourtant j'étais maintenant en train de mourir. Je me sentais agoniser et souffrir, souffrir comme je n'avais pas souffert depuis près d'un siècle. Et tout ça à cause de lui. A cause d'un simple étudiant japonais de dix-sept ans. Kujo Jotaro. Le descendant des Joestar. Il me fixait droit dans les yeux, pendant que je tombais à la renverse, le visage déchiré. Son stand, Star Platinum, avait disparu, de même que mon The World. Nous n'étions plus que nous deux sur ce trottoir, alors que le jour se levait timidement. La lumière du Soleil. Je n'avais plus vu ces couleurs ravissantes sur le ciel depuis des années. Alors que je regardais pour la dernière fois mon adversaire, une image se forma derrière lui. Ce n'était pas son stand. C'était beaucoup plus familier, beaucoup plus ancien aussi. Jonathan. Jonathan Joestar. Il était là, derrière son arrière-arrière-petit fils. Une image estompée dans la réalité. Il me regardait, d'un air désolé, presque triste. Cet homme à qui j'avais tout enlevé, ses amis, son chien, son père, sa vie. Ce frère que j'avais tout fait pour ruiner, me regardais avec de la compassion. Comment peut-il me regarder ainsi ? Je meurs, réjouis-toi ! Toi et ta famille, ta descendance, vous avez tout fait pour m'éliminer, maintenant que vous y parvenez, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne souris pas ! Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Alors que ces questionnements tournaient dans ma tête, une vérité m'apparut soudain. Il n'avait jamais tenté de m'éliminer. Il tentait simplement de se défendre. J'ai tenté de l'éliminer. J'ai tenté de supprimer sa descendance. Lui qui me considérait comme son frère, je l'ai trahi plus d'une fois. Et plus d'une fois, il m'avait pardonné. Pourquoi faisais-je ça ? Qu'avais-je à y gagner ? Le pouvoir ? Le pouvoir sur quoi ? Sur qui ? Mon ambition première était l'héritage des Joestar, mais, m'en suis-je servi ? Non. Et qu'ai-je fait du pouvoir obtenu par le masque de pierre d'abord, et The World ensuite ? Rien. J'ai enrôlé d'autres personnes avec moi, dans le simple but de me débarrasser du reste des Joestar. En quoi me gênaient-ils ? En rien. Jonathan était mort il y a un siècle, pourquoi ne suis-je pas passé à autre chose. Alors que ce qui me restait de vie s'enfuyait de mon corps, et que je ressentais, pour la première fois depuis des décennies, la chaleur du Soleil sur ma peau, je compris. Ma vie était vaine. Je n'ai servi à rien, n'ai laissé aucun impact dans le monde. Moi, celui qui soit disant était l'élu de la destinée, je n'étais finalement qu'une poussière sur cette Terre, comme vous tous. Dans un effort ultime, je tendis la main vers l'illusion de Jonathan devant moi. Je me rendis compte alors que cet homme, cette famille que j'avais voulu tant de fois détruire, était en réalité l'essence même de ma vie. C'est grâce aux Joestar que je me suis libéré du joug de mon père alcoolique, c'est grâce aux Joestar que je n'étais pas orphelin, c'est parce que Jonathan était là que j'ai fait mes recherches sur le masque, et parce qu'il était là que j'ai rejeté mon humanité. C'est parce que Jonathan a voulu sauver ce navire que je me suis emparé de son corps, et c'est parce que sa descendance existait que j'ai développé mon Stand et ai passé mes dernières années à recruter des sous-fifres pour les exterminer. Ma vie n'a eu de sens que parce qu'ils étaient là. Rien n'a changé. Depuis le début, ma vie est liée à celle des Joestar. Je n'ai pas évolué. Alors que mon corps se décompose petit à petit, je parviens simplement à articuler :

« - Jo… Jo… »

Attend moi, Jojo… Puis mon bras devient poussière.

La dernière merveille que je vis de ce monde fut les rayons du Soleil éclairant la mer et le sable du Caire, faisant briller chaque grain comme un infime diamant, et le regard de Jotaro, l'arrière-arrière-petit fils de Jonathan. De mon frère.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est déjà fini ^^. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;)_


End file.
